


sebab kucing dan kancing

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: #NulisRandom2018, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, kissing scene, typo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Miyoshi dan kancing kemeja Johan. [#NulisRandom2018]





	sebab kucing dan kancing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> warn: kissing scene, ooc, typo

Angin segar menyelinap masuk melalui mulut pintu yang terpasang di dinding dapur. Johan sedang membelai kucing ketika Miyoshi duduk dengan siku bertumpu meja makan.

Sehelai kemeja putih yang dijahit Miyoshi terbentang di atas pangkuannya.

Di atas meja, ada kotak yang terbuka, berisi gunting, satu set kancing, gulungan benang aneka warna, pita, tali kur, dan jarum.

Johan mencermati kejanggalan di hadapannya satu-persatu. Itu meja makan. Apa Miyoshi tidak menemukan tempat menjahit yang lebih nyaman selain dapur?

Ah, daripada berkomentar, lebih baik Johan memerhatikan si kucing. Dia beralih menatap kucing yang rakus melahap ikan harring kering.

Kucing ini baru jadi anggota rumah selama dua minggu. Bulunya yang berwarna belang hitam-putih, terasa lembut dan halus. Johan hendak mengangkat kucing dalam gendongan hingga─"sentuh kucing atau kucopot kancingmu," kata Miyoshi mengeluarkan jurus ancamannya.

Johan menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum. Reaksi Miyoshi seperti yang diduga. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan kucing, Miyoshi tak segan-segan memasang ekspresi itu _─_ mata mendelik penuh ancaman, dan dahi mengernyit kesal.

Johan menelengkan kepala. "Aku tak yakin kau sanggup melakukannya," katanya tak terpengaruh. Dia tahu Miyoshi tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin merealisasikan ancamannya. "Membongkar sesuatu yang sudah kau jahit dengan susah payah."

Terhadap kancing lengan kemejanya yang copot satu, Johan mengendikkan bahu.

Dia baru saja membuat Miyoshi kesal.

Miyoshi benci apabila Johan berpakaian secara tak layak, seperti melinting lengan untuk menyembunyikan satu kancing yang hilang. Sangat tidak elite.

"Oh ya?" tanya Miyoshi balik. Dia menuskkan jarum dalam keliman kain. "Kau tahu, setiap pagi berlaku larangan menyentuh kucing."

Miyoshi ingin mematahkan anggapan remeh Johan terhadap anacamannya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku belum pernah diberitahu soal ini."

Menjadi masalah ketika Johan tidak berusaha mencari atau menyimpan kancing yang hilang. Dia juga tidak memberitahu apapun soal hilangnya kancing sampai Miyoshi sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

"Sama seperti kau tak memberitahuku soal kancing yang hilang," Miyoshi menolak kalah. "Lihat tuh, kausmu penuh bulu kucing."

Miyoshi juga kurang menyukai kucing. Alergi bulu, alasannya. Itulah yang membuat mereka sempat berdebat alot dua minggu lalu sebelum akhirnya si Belang─nama kucing itu─diperbolehkan menjadi anggota peliharaan rumah mereka.

Johan agak terperangah ketika dia memandang dirinya sendiri. Mengenakan kaus singlet putih tanpa lengan. Kaus itu membalut tubuhnya ketat. Dia tadi belum sampai menyentuh kucing. Lalu mana buktinya?

 

"Kau berlebihan. Baiklah, aku tak pegang kucing lagi.”

Johan bangkit mengambil gelas air minum dan meneguknya.

***

"Tahu bedanya bersih dan rapi?" tanya Miyoshi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang beda," jawab Johan, "sama saja. Kalau bersih pasti rapi, demikian juga sebaliknya."

"Kau senang terpaku pada tampilan luar." Miyoshi menyanggah. "Kebersihan bersaudara dengan kerapihan. Percuma saja bajumu rapi tapi dikotori setitik noda."

"Terpaku pada tampilan luar? Itu kan dirimu."

Johan menghampiri Miyoshi dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dia memasang ekspresi wajah tersentak, lalu melunak.

Memulai pagi dengan beradu argumen kelihatannya menarik. Sebetulnya Johan tak pernah keberatan akan sikap lelaki itu yang perfeksionis. Bukannya dia tidak peduli kerapihan atau kebersihan pakaian. Bersih itu sehat dan rapi lebih enak dipandang. Tetapi standar kebersihannya berbeda dengan standar kebersihan Miyoshi.

"Kemejaku cuma hilang satu kancing. Astaga, Miyoshi."

Ayolah, kenapa Miyoshi menanggapinya seperti dia melabrak selingkuhan? Bisa-bisanya Miyoshi mengaitkan kucing tak berdosa dengan kancing yang hilang?

"Menggulung lengan untuk menyembunyikan kancing yang hilang? Sama seperti menutupi borok yang menempel di kulit, Johan." Miyoshi bersikukuh dengan argumen bahwa bersih dan rapi itu wajib disatukan.

Kancing itu selesai dijahitkan di lengan kanan kemeja Johan. Miyoshi mengikat benang mati dan menggunting simpulnya.

Sehelai kemeja putih direntangkan di depan Johan.

Johan tertegun. Dia terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata.

Di bawah meja, kenyang makan semangkuk ikan, kucing berbulu belang hitam-putih menjilati jemarinya.

Miyoshi berdiri lalu memakaikan kemeja itu membungkus tubuh Johan.

Johan menyukai perasaan hangat yang berdesir saat berdekatan dengan Miyoshi. Dia yakin dengan pilihan bahwa separuh hidupnya dia serahkan pada lelaki ini.

Dia bisa memakai kemeja sendiri, tetapi dia lebih senang melihat Miyoshi gembira diperbolehkan melayaninya.

Maka, Johan tidak menolak uluran tangan Miyoshi yang bergerak merentangkan kain kemeja, membelitkannya pada tubuhnya lalu mengancingkannya satu-persatu.

Debat kusir tadi menguap dan seperti tidak pernah terjadi.

Johan merasakan jemari Miyoshi perlahan menelusuri dada dan perutnya yang terbungkus pakaian.

Lelaki berambut pirang menundukkan kepala. Kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dalam sekejap, dia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Miyoshi.

Lelaki berambut cokelat masih berkutat dengan kancing teratas kemeja Johan ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Miyoshi menengadah. Johan tersenyum.

Dia bisa menangkap ungkapan terima kasih tak terucap dari pancaran mata biru itu. Dan ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar kepak sayap kupu-kupu di taman bunga.

Miyoshi membalas dengan kekehan kecil. Terakhir, tangannya bergerak mengancingkan lengan kemeja.

Tanpa bersuara, Miyoshi berkata melalui tatapan:  _“kalau kancing ini hilang lagi, tak ada maaf bagimu.”_

Dia berjinjit, mengeratkan lengan di lingkaran tengkuk Johan, dan menambah satu kali kecupan.

Jawaban Johan teredam oleh ciuman Miyoshi:  _“tidak akan. Percayalah padaku.”_

Kancing itu representasi hati Miyoshi, yang direkat dengan benang kasih sayang, dan dijahit dengan jarum kepercayaan. Johan berjanji tidak akan  _menghilangkan_ -nya.

**Author's Note:**

> pernah lihat penggalan manga Joker Game kalau Miyoshi pandai menjahit, jadilah saya masukkan headcanon untuk adegan Joshi :")  
> 


End file.
